User talk:AoCatrene
2 questions OK first can u check my claim Katherine faith and second can I use ur coding on ur page I will change all the colors and stuff ~The Musician~ (talk) 09:00, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yay! OK herehttp://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Katherine_Faith?t=20140527002211 And I will don't worry thx a lot!!! ~The Musician~ (talk) 09:19, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai dere~ sorry to just suddenly Im u but do you want to rp with me? ^^ (broken said u r a nice person to rp with) Re: Uh for now, why don't you choose your character but I know which character I'm picking xP oh and we can just rp on her page. Re: Alrighty! *waits for your post* Oh and if i can ask, do you have any single male chars? ^^ (lol when it comes to asking stuff lk this im hecka shy for some reason >.<") and if you do, do you want to have a couple? I mean if we like rp well together or something lk that >.< (you can say no if u want) Re: Hrmmm well if my char and Titus doesn't work out and if that person who dibbed andrew is still inactive (but comes back online like a couple of times) maybe i can IM them or something to see if that person still wants to dib andrew. >.<" idk oh yeah so imma pick out my char now for the Titus rp. Hrmm... the cold hearted Mallory Levi or the cheerful Yasmina Amari? >.< for some reason though, I like those anime couples that fight a lot or have like a tsundere girl character so im really thinking about choosing Mallory xP oh and it's okay. :) i'll see you again tomorrow (I guess XP) re: yeah we can totally rp them after ur done with things! ^^ take ur time hrmm well if you really want to make another char I guess you do that xP but idk :/ oh and posted Re: Titus and Mallory So do you want to discontinue the Fiona and Seyoon RP and just start a new rp with Titus and Mallory? :D (also where do you want to rp them because im thinking forums. they r so much easier) Re: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying:Forum/Blue_and_Pandy%27s_RPs do you want to start? or should I? posted :) (oh and you dont have to tell me cause i can check if u made an edit since the wikia sends me emails about it xP) Coffeeeeee shop Posted bck at the caffine shop :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) Hello :)) You didn't tell me you were also an "EXOTIC". Zildjoanmorandarte (talk) 09:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Zildjoanmorandarte Re: Do you wanna take the test directly or go through the training program first? Re: Okay, if you could go and find someone to train you, that'd be great. Just tell me if you can't find anyone and I'll see who I get to train you :) xD What about Hyu or Oli or Royal? .-. Re: RP i posted on the rp btw replied replied my dear friend Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:35, June 3, 2014 (UTC) <3 Hi ouo I'm planning to use L.Joe in future-- Re: RP posties on the new rp? Le forum.... also, what should they do in the new rp? o n o I'm so like inactive here-- SCHOOL IS KILLING ME DSFJLKASDJFASDF Hi saeng o u o <3 Gratitude I did not expect that at all. Thank you very much. You are so kind to let me use the model you reserved. How can I ever express my gratitude? Again, thank you very much for letting me use her as my model. That is very very nice of you. I hope we can rp some time or something. P.S. I apologize for not talking to you directly. RP Oh, do NOT worry at all about not being good at rp. I think we're just at the same level or perhaps you're even better. If you'd like to rp, can you please just post on my character's page? Maya Liu Thank you very much :) And nice to meet you by the way, Blue. Re I see. Well, that's nice. I am willing to wait :) Me too. I have a newly approved character - Akai Ryuuichi. So you can either post on Maya Liu or him. Your pick. Have a good day. Question Is someone using Kris already? Re: Its okay xD Just checking which members are still not in use. OH, you can have DO back. Di ba nga natatakot na ko sa kanya. XD Step-Daughhhhhtaaa Hai c: Do you want to rp? Mkai Omf thanksies Tsuma-chan Bluekhyun bae :D Well at least we're fair. XD RE: OMG YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYYAYADHFJDF FINALLY BLUEHYUN FINALLY :O I miss chu too ;-; Oh Please excuse my action^^ I didn't really know that each character must have went through claiming to be published on this wiki. I suppose that's mainly because I'm new on this wikia, and unable to view the articles that usually help new users as I currently contribute here by an android tablet, that doesn't really works fair, especially when you're online. Thanks you for informing me. --#TheCreasyBookworm 09:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh, I didn't know. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, as my character doesn't seems to be allowed on this wikia. I hope I didn't bothered you all with my actions. I actually think that I should leave as soon as possible, because I am pretty annoying. Thanks you for the support and information! I appreciated it much. --#TheCreasyBookworm 09:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:: I honestly, have to thanks you for all this kindness and support, but as you may guessed and saw, my character is unclaimed. I truly appreciate your Roleplay invitation, but as I think that all my other characters will be unclaimed too I don't think that we will ever can. It's incredibly sweet of you to be so patient and kind with me, as I would characterize myself Not worth to be on this wikia. #TheCreasyBookworm 09:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) hey I responded on Fynn and then realised I could probably just respond here easier, so I'll say it on both >.< I want to sorta develop him more. See to begin with there was supposed to be this whole big love triangle with him, his twin brother and this other char that Mika owned that wasn't related to them by blood, but it never really went as far as we wanted it to. Like right now Fynn only really truly cares about his twin brother Lukas and they have a rather love/hate/sexual relationship, but it was supposed to be resolved. But now both rawr and mika's chars are deleted. What I want for him is someone that will sorta be that pivotal person in his life that becomes his friend and stands by him no matter what and puts up with his asshole ways no matter what, that could potentially be a love interest (but doesn't have to turn out that way if it doesn't work out) but with that chick being a nymph/child of Hecate, that sorta doesn't go the way I'd like to see him go..... if that's ok >.< if you can't think of any other chars you have that may be able to be that, maybe we could rp this girl with a different character of mine re Hmmmm I amm going to make a like HUGE exception, Tiff's wb she has a mouth and at least has more than a dot for a nose, I am willing to give it a try (normally I absolutely can't stand anime models cuz they always have like shit for noses, huge disproportionate eyes that are often oddely and unnaturally coloured, but for some reason the artist have no problem making their boobs perfect, it's like wtf, did they fail noses 101 in art school >.< either that or all anime images that have almost no nose are all the love children of Voldemort and Michael Jackson >.<) But you seem cool, and you are willing to work with the plot I want, so I'mma pull on my big girl pants and over look the model :) *goes rummaging for the big girl pants* I swear they were here last I saw them >.< xD xD xD So do you want to start a new post with her, or do you want me to post on her page with fynn? re Yea I mean I have nothing against anime in general, I really like Death Note (that is anime isn't it >.< I'm such a newb when it comes to anime xD) and I think the fact that they make girls with such big boobs but like zero noses makes that fact even more annoying, like you can spend all this time on their boobs/butts/etc but you can't draw a decent nose, wtf xD Bt yea like you said, the ones that are drawn well with a decent nose and all that, which there are some out there, they look fine. And yay :) re I'm watching recent changes and my email so it's cool :) maybe just let me know if you're going to be not posting for awhile, and I'll do the same (like if I have to do homework or leave or go to bed, etc so you aren't left wondering :) ) re Good night :) Great! I posted back :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC)) coding c: haaaaiii blue! i was just wondering if i could use the coding for airitz as a base code for my character page. i promise to change all the colours and pics as well. re: oh! i apologise omaigawd. i didn't know i had to ask for bach's permission to use the coding! ^^; sorrieee xc re i know i probably sound like a hopeless newb, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you link me to the empty v9 coding? >.< really sorry for inconveniencing you RE: o n o Okay. We can share, just don't use the same pics pls >.< o u o Otl can I dibs Mark-- ._. Otl I'm back *^* I'mma post on both of them rn >.< RE: Ohhhh :o Posted btw~ Reply Replied! Sorry late reply.. was in a bad mood so my parents took me out for dinner (kinda a bon voyage dindin too) ; u ; FKDSJLFKASJF IT ISN'T A FAIL <3 I LOVE IT <3 Don't be guilty o n o d'aww I love you too~ Thanks saeng~ TTuTT